Fluid dispensing mechanisms are well known and represented within the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,784 issued to C. L. Williams on Jul. 12, 1932 discloses a one-hand oil rifle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,961 issued to D. F. Bacheller on Sep. 12, 1950 discloses a catchup dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,123 issued on May 18, 1965 to Philip Joseph Stretton Willshaw relates to a dispenser used to withdraw liquid from a container. In one form, the dispenser is provided with a normally fixed, hollow, cylindrical casing, which may be held by hand or by any other means. An end piece on the forward end of the casing is used to enclose or house a first one-way valve to permit entry of the liquid from the container into the casing. A cap on the rearward end has an opening therein through which a plunger comprising a tubular rod makes a sliding fit. The plunger is slidably sealed to the inside of said casing by sealing means at or adjacent the forward end of the rod. An outlet tube and a second one-way valve are supported at the rearward end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,370 issued to Marshall R. Blum on Mar. 20, 1973 discloses an apparatus for dispensing materials from disposable cartons of the type having a sloping top provided with a central upstanding seal closing the top. The apparatus includes a pair of sloping sides which conform to the top of the carton and means interconnecting the sides for attaching the same to the seal. One of the sides has a hole there through for receiving a pump which is adapted to extend into the carton and operable to remove the contents thereof. The other side of the device can be provided with a second hold defining a template for use in cutting a hole in the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,888 issued to Tetsuya Tada on Jun. 25, 1985 discloses a dispenser which has a piston attached to its head and a cylinder attached to its cap and which is constructed so that it may be fitted onto a vessel through the cap and so that it may, in accordance with the sliding movement of the piston, such up a liquid in the vessel into the cylinder through a primary valve and pressurize the liquid to cause the same to issue outside the dispenser through a secondary valve. The dispenser has a child-proofing mechanism including a protruded portion formed on the cap and having an engagement groove and an engagement projection formed on the inner wall surface of the head and, by being rotated with the piston located at its depressed position, engaged with the engagement groove of the protruded portion to lock the piston made integral with the head to its depressed position. An engagement projection or engagement groove is formed on or in the outer wall surface of the cap. An engagement groove or engagement projection is formed in or on the head engageably with the engagement projection or engagement groove of the cap. The dispenser has a mechanism for preventing the rotation and rising movement of the head, formed on a virgin seal removably disposed between the cap and the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,375 issued to Daniel J. Vorhis discloses an improved self closing valve for use with fluid dispensing containers comprising of a resilient and deformable valve body into which one or two wafers of similar material are permanently inserted causing a normal state of blockage and seal. Manual pressure on the valve body causes all components to deform, allowing passage of a fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,972 issued to Daniel J. Goguen on Nov. 27, 1990 discloses a portable fuel dispensing container as defined by an elongate enclosed housing formed with a first forward wall spaced from a second forward wall defining a hose chamber forward of a fuel chamber. The container includes a pressured discharge cap positioning rearwardly through a top wall of the container with a pressurizing jump positions through the top wall of the container adjacent the second chamber. A rigid hose includes a horizontal leg positioned within the fuel chamber, and a vertical leg directed through the forward wall of the container and extending upwardly there along terminating in a coupling for securement to a flexible hose. The flexible hose includes a discharge nozzle at a free end thereof to enable remote filling and discharge of fuel contained within the fuel chamber when pressurized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,101 issued to Toshitaka Nakaya on Dec. 18, 1990 discloses a valve unit of a solenoid controlled valve which is disposed at the tip end of a tubular member which at a location remote from the tip end is connected to the plunger of the electromagnetic drive unit of the solenoid. A linear member inserted in and passing through the tubular member connects the plunger to the valve body of the valve unit. A liquid is conducted into the tubular member from a source. The solenoid controlled valve controls the flow of the liquid through the tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,965 issued to Miro S. Cater on Aug. 13, 1991 discloses a pump dispenser for delivering a predetermined dosage regardless of method of actuation wherein a finger operated pump dispenser employs interconnected upper and lower cylinders, first and second pistons disposed in the upper and lower cylinders, a hollow sleeve, and a stem which extends upwardly through the first piston into the sleeve. The first cylinder, the stem and the two pistons define a pump chamber which is filled with fluid. When the dispenser is actuated, fluid is displaced from the chamber into the second cylinder and a port is opened. The port can be made to open at the moment that all of the fluid is displaced into the second cylinder. Once the port is opened, the fluid is discharged and further piston movement enables fluid to be pulled upward out of the container secured to the dispenser via an opening formed between the second piston, stem and inner wall of the second cylinder refilling the chamber. The motions of pistons, stem and sleeve are so controlled that accurate dosage is produced independently of the method of actuation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,445 issued to Robert E. Farrell on Oct. 12, 1993 discloses an airless hand held hydraulic pump unaffected by gravity that continuously maintains pressure on the fluid in a dynamic reservoir chamber to enable pumping into a dynamic pressure chamber for actuating a forcing rod irrespective of the orientation of the pump. A release valve permits fluid return from the pressure chamber into the reservoir chamber. The pump can be fitted with a tool such as a door forcer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,962 issued to Hui-Yu Lin on May 3, 1994 discloses a container mounted pump with improved check valve structure. An improved pump-head structure, which has a valve annulus mounted on the inlet to the lower end of a liquid accumulator of the pump-head structure to prevent leakage of a liquid from the liquid accumulator. A plunger valve is connected to the valve annulus via a spring piece, which exerts a downward force on the plunger valve and thus maintains the inlet of the lower end of the liquid accumulator forcedly and tightly closed under normal conditions by the downward action of the plunger valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,091 issued to Jeremy S. Leete on Sep. 27, 1994 discloses a fuel pouring nozzle for use on vented fuel containers that has a base adapted to be attached to a vented fuel container. The base has an end portion at a first end, a downstream end at a second end and a radially extending circumferential ridge situated on the end portion. There is a tubular valve body having a cylindrical side wall with an opening therein, an upstream end having a valve seat and a downstream end having a female threaded portion. A tubular conduit is connected to the upstream end of the valve body and the downstream end of the base. A first O-ring is fitted to the valve seat and faces the downstream end of the valve body. A second O-ring is fitted about the opening in the side wall inside the valve body. A ball valve is positioned in the valve body against both O-rings. The ball valve has a stem extending through the opening in the side wall and is rotatable about a longitudinal axis through the stem. There is handle exterior to the valve body and connected to the stem of the ball valve. A tubular member has an upstream end with a male threaded portion engaging the female threaded portion of the valve body, an accordion-like, snap-lock, segmented portion attached to the male threaded portion and a narrowed, rigid tubular section connected to the segmented portion and forming a spout. There is a closure cap having a protrusion on one side which releasably fits with the base to seal the nozzle and has a slot to releasably engage the handle on the ball valve so the cap acts as a knob to open and close the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,932 issued to James E. Humphrey on Jan. 17, 1995 discloses an improved condiment pump which has a container and a lid. The cylinder extends downwardly into the container and contains a piston and a piston rod. A lower ball valve is located near the bottom of the cylinder, and a side arm tube extends upwardly from the upper ball valve. An upper ball valve is located at the top of the side arm tube, and a spout extends upwardly from the upper ball valve. A plug covers the upper end of the upper ball valve. A spout extension extends downwardly into the upper ball valve to maintain the ball a predetermined distance from a hole in the plug, permitting passage of condiment chunks through the spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,757 issued to Ming-The Wang on Sep. 10, 1996 discloses a cream dispenser head which includes an accumulator shell having a dip tube at its bottom, a cap, a one-piece sleeve, and a piston inserted through the sleeve driven to pump cream out of the cream dispenser. The sleeve has a bottom end fitted through a center tube of the cap and disposed with the accumulator shell. The sleeve includes an outside flange around its periphery, adjacent the bottom end, defining an upper annular groove and a lower annular groove, sealingly engaging the inner surface of the accumulator shell. The sleeve includes an outward annular flange stopped against eh cap center tube. The piston has a tubular piston body and a spring holder fixedly connected to one end of the tubular piston body, stopped against a spring inside the accumulator chamber. The piston includes a plurality of projecting portions stopped against the inside wall of the accumulator shell and a radial through-hole at one end, adjacent to the spring holder. Two mounting flanges, located on the outer surface of the piston, on an end distal to the spring holder, couple a saddle head. The spring holder and the outside flange of the piston define a gap for guiding the cream from an accumulator chamber, through the radial through-hole and into the tubular piston body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,314 issued to David M. Worton on Apr. 15, 1997 discloses a hand-operated, portable, easily-manufactured liquid pump offering efficiency through advanced plunger design, ease of repairability, and enhanced versatility through use of a selected group of inlet and outlet accessories. The pump preferably includes a cylindrical housing, a bottom end forming an inlet port, and a top end with an exhaust port located near the top end. A field-repairable plunger assembly having a plunger which is preferably a rubber diaphragm is located within the cylindrical housing and is connected to a rod and handle for reciprocating the plunger within the housing. A unidirectional flow device is operatively connected to the bottom end of the housing to allow fluids to flow in a direction from the inlet port toward the exhaust port while preventing fluid flow in the opposite direction. The pump may be constructed to allow disassembly from the bottom end or the top end to allow a user to service the pump in the field and to replace worn or failing components. The pump housing and rod volumes are preferably selected to provide efficient ergonomic pumping action on both upstroke and downstroke movement. The plunger mechanism may include an enlarged cup member connected to the rod above the plunger to relieve a significant portion of the pressure applied by the column of liquid in the housing to the plunger during upstroke movement. A variety of plunger and pump rod designs are also discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,721 issued to Tetsuya Tada on Sep. 15, 1998 discloses a container mounted pump dispenser with back suction. A push-type dispenser, in which the primary valve has a rod extending in the piston, and the secondary valve is mounted on the primary valve, is provided in the piston and can move in interlock with the primary valve due to the friction between it and the primary valve. A stopper formed on the piston and located above the secondary valve kicks the secondary valve, releasing the secondary valve from interlock with the primary valve and pushing the secondary valve downwards along with the piston. The secondary valve is closed with a delay after the nozzle head and the piston start moving upward. The primary valve is prevented from opening until the secondary valve is closed, thereby to suck the residual liquid back into the cylinder from the nozzle and the piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,211 issued to Donald J. Shackling on Sep. 22, 1998 discloses an assembly including a pump attachment particularly adapted to form an non-aerosol pump sprayer, and a method of using the same. The apparatus desirably includes an attachment having a pump sprayer which is pressurized on the upstroke enabling the sprayer to be shipped and stored in a relaxed position. The assembly incorporates a grip including a handle portion having a first inner wall defining a first flow channel having a first outlet and a stem portion defining a second inner wall defining a second flow channel having a second outlet. The first flow channel and the second flow channel intersect at the outlet of the second flow channel. A plug is mounted within the first flow channel having a first position wherein the plug prevents fluid flow from the second outlet to the first outlet and a second position wherein the plug permits fluid flow from the second outlet to the first outlet. The assembly is further provided with an adaptor having an inner section sized and shaped to be insertable into the first flow channel to move the plug between the first position and the second position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,453 issued to Jeffrey W. Spencer on Oct. 6, 1998 discloses a dispenser pump which has an arrangement for sucking material out of its discharge nozzle after a dispensing stroke, to avoid clogging. The material is sucked through a suck-back passage provided by minor non-complementarity between a resilient outlet valve disc and its valve seat. The ball of the inlet valve is arranged to travel vertically in a tubular portion of the inlet passage in which it is a blocking fit, between its valve seat and an open cut portion where fluid flows freely past it into the pump chamber. During recharging at the pump chamber the ball is held in the open cut position. Once recharging stops, the ball falls gradually down the tubular position, drawing liquid back through the pump chamber until the inlet valve reseats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,918 issued to Barbara. Eichler on Mar. 16, 1999 discloses a multi-liquid dispenser comprising a housing having at least one vertical partition positioned within its interior to define separate chambers. A removable cover formed with a depending rim, abuts the interior wall of the hosing, thereby forming a fluid-tight seal between the housing and the cover. The rim is formed with at least one transverse channel dimensioned to receive the vertical partition, thus creating a barrier which prevents fluid contained in one chamber from migrating to an adjacent chamber. A series of pumps are carried by the cover, with each pump being dedicated to a particular chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,927 issued to Yoshinori Inagawa on Mar. 16, 1999 discloses a pump mechanism wherein it is attached to a container to fill a liquid and to eject the liquid from the container, the pump mechanism includes: a cylinder having a liquid introduction port; a piston which is displaceable in the cylinder; an ejection guide path for the liquid, the path being communicated with the space int eh cylinder, the liquid stored in the cylinder being ejected via the ejection guide path by a pushing force which causes the piston to be displaced from the original position to a displaced position; and a recovery device for restoring the piston from the displaced position to the original position by a gas pressure and storing the liquid in the cylinder when the pushing force is released. The pushing force causes the space in the piston to enter a substantially vacuum state, and the gas pressure is generated by a pressure difference between the internal pressure of the space and atmospheric pressure acting via the liquid on the piston. With the pump mechanism, when it is to be subjected to a disposal process or a recycle process, it is not required to conduct selection according to the material and which can be therefore subjected to such a process at a low cost.
However as can be seen by mechanisms of the prior art, such mechanisms fail to provide for a measured displaced volume of first fluid into a second fluid contained within a second fluid containment vessel, consistent with predefined mixing ratios for combining such fluids. The instant invention in an economical, reasonable and exacting manner addresses the deficiencies of the prior art by disclosing and claiming an apparatus to introduce a measured displaced volume of a first fluid, contained with a first fluid containment vessel, to a second fluid contained within a second fluid containment vessel consistent with a predefined mixing ratio for combining such first and second fluids.